Ilove you i really do
by Fabi17
Summary: After a fight with carly sam finds comfort in an unexpected person. Seddie. R&R
1. Authors note

Ok so if your reading one of my stories i am sorry the It has bad grammar,It has mistakes, and i do read them over and when i post them they Get erased so sorry if It's i don't own anithing ok?.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello** ppl(people) I decided to do this fanfic, because lets just say I was inspired by someone(my little crush) even though It has what he Kind of said this things any Who i'll put a * if he had something to do with It. And his name is maleke, but don't worry It has the caracters names.P.s. The situation actually happend , and i Was sam and carly Was my friend , Yazmin.**

**oh i ****_almost_**** forgot.**

**disclamair: i don't own any thing but my story.**

Sam's pov:

I_ can't believe her! Blaming this on ME?! It Was her Who told me and he over heard And It's MY FAULT?!. _i kept walking to my next class angry, mad, sad, and most of all _confuosed._

-Flashback-no ones pov-

_Sam look at carly . She was hidding something and she had to know. She Was walking to her next class with carly, the nub went to his class._

_ "Carls, what are you not tealling me?" Asked sam. The brunette said nothing at first._

_"I don't want to tell you"said carly trying to Get out of It. But no one goes pass sam._

_"tell me NOW"said sam treatTently. _

_The brunette pulled the blonde-headed demon aside. Making sure no one Was at the hallways she turned to sam._

"well_ you know_ thatnewkidthatcameteodaysago?wellIkindoflikehim,buthedoesn'tknowmesoItriedtotalktohimbutitwentwrongand"carly_ Was speaking so fast you wouldn't understand a single word._

_"CARLS"screamed sam. Carly stoped talking "chillax you talking WAY to fast to understand"_

_"hehehehehe sorry" said carly" well my pointing is i like that new kid"_

_"Wait" sam knew this kid he Was the little rat "you mean the little rat"he Was small and he called most girls bitches. And when he wants people to come he says 'bring that ass here!'. He had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes._

_"SAM!"_

_"sorry" _

_carly sighed. "Yes"_

"well_ come on i don't wanna be late"said carly__**.(A/N: lol i almost put sam XD).**_

They _went to their class,which unfortunatly, they had with kenny._

_They sat down on their seats._

_"hey carly" called kenny. He Was little, had black hair, and Was skinny, but god Was he annoying._

_"what do you want kenny?" Asked carly trying to be nice._

_"oh nothing, just wanted to ask since when do you have bad taste on man?" He said It so everyone in the room will put interest, which they did. _

_"Uh... What do you mean?"asked an nervious carly._

_"well you like that new kid what Was his name again?" He pretended to think of his name" oh yea Carter. Wow shay i never though you liked bad kids"_

_"i don't" she tired to lie. She laughed._

_ big mistake._

_"ohhhhhh she like Carter" said deanthony. Turning to sam she said._

_"see? This is why i didn't want to tell you"said the brunette. Sam got mad. It's like It Was her FAULT, which Was not._

_"are you saying this is my FAULT?."asked sam. Carly didn't respond. They didn't talk to each other since that._

_-end-_

_ Guys i will continue if you review and i can't Get the atalics off. :(_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi ppl, i'm bored and i just finish updating one of my other stories so i thought maybe i could continue this one hope you enjoy. oh yea! i almost forgot in the story Freddie lives with both of his parents and sorry,but sam is ooc so is Freddie and i did that because if i didn't then it wouldn't work so enjoy! :).**

* * *

><p>when Sam got to her next class she kicked her backpack and then sat down on her stool , she was in art.<p>

**_~~~~~RIngggggggggg~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_" _ok class today i want you to work in the partners i picked for you and you are going to paint what you feel about that person and if you don't know then then you can trade with someone else" said. she started calling names."... Sam puckett and Freddie Beson,..."

Sam grunted "ugh great now i have to work with the nub"

"Hey!" Freddie exclaimed. "come on we gotta start working "

"fine"

_**Later**_** on...**

"you know" Freddie started" you havent said a thing since we started working"

sam sighed" yea its just... never mind you shoud know already though"

" what is it?"

"nothing"

"sam..."

"nothing!"

"but you look upset" he pointed out.

"casue i am"

" yea i noticed" he stayed quite for a while *then he said something in a super weird voice, but sam only Heard" ...i really do"

she laughed" you really do what?" she said between giggles.

" you didn't hear me?" she shook her head no " i said i love you i really do... but not to anyone i don't love anyone... only my mom.. and my dad."

"yea umm... dad" she said quitely as she got tears in her eyes. it was super hard since he left, but she tried to stay tough , yet when he said he loved his dad it broke her heart just thinking about _him_.

" whats wrong? did i say something?" Freddie said worried that he messed it up. sam smiled he always blames it on him.

" no its just... my dad he is not with me anymore so when you said that..." she didn't say the rest, she didn't need to.

"oh im sorry i didn't know " he said.

" its okay.. its not your fault"

"still its not good to touch someone else sour spot" he said in matter-of-fact voice.

" true i guess" said sam.*

"guys now pass your painting to your partner then bring it up with your names on it and the date' said . they did what they were told. sam looked at freddies paint and laughted.

"serously?" she asked.

"yep" he drew her with demon horns and at the top was the words _blonde headed demon. _

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys quick note when the * starts and ends its what actually happend in real life. and i dont know if to continue it or not and thank you babycheeks31 for reviewing and im happy you enjoy my story :) . oh and , again, sorry for the gramar and spelling :( im not good at that and if you don't like it then DON'T REVIEW! . anywho if you enjoyed it then review :).<strong>

**with love'**

**fabi17.**


End file.
